Cân Cariad y Ddraig
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquel había sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida... pero al menos, había tomado una decisión. Algo así no podía ser malo, no cuando involucraba a su hermanito. EscociaxGales. ¡Feliz -atrasado- cumpleaños, Escocia! n.n


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, ¿Shota?  
_

**Aclaraciones**_: -Escocia tiene 10 años y Gales 8 años  
_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Escocia! Eres el chico más sexy, cínico, agresivo e irresistible de todos, guapo como el demonio y condenadamente inteligente que lograrías conquistar el mundo si quisieras, ¡eso es para ti! Te adoro n.n  
_

_Ok, este fic debió se publicado ayer puesto que el 30 de noviembre se celebra San Andrés en Escocia y, por respectiva, es el cumpleaños de Scott, pero por problemillas mentales no fue posible, ¡aún así, aquí vengo con mi aporte! Sí, ya tenía un tiempo en que no escribía algo de este par... por eso, acabé dándome cuenta que Escocia me salió algo OC... ¡díganme si eso no es el colmo! Hacer OC de un OC... demonios, ¿qué pasó conmigo? El estudio me atrofió el cerebro, ¡pero me recuperaré!_

_En fin, la historia fue improvisada, y espero haber dado la idea completa... diablos, ¿a quién engaño? Ya perdí mi toque TwT_

**Aclaración No. 2**: _La canción de la que hablo al final es una títulada "To aru ryuu no koi no uta", una hermosa canción que es tocada con gaita. Pueden encontrarla traducida en Youtube -lloré cuando la descubrí-, así que para entender una parte importante del final, deberán darle un pequeño vistazo, ¡gracias! n.n_

_No es gran cosa... de hecho, creo que no logré redondear la idea que quería, pero espero lo disfruten n.n_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"Cân Cariad y Ddraig"_  
**

* * *

Los adultos solían hacer muchas cosas estúpidas

Era inevitable pensarlo cuando estaba presenciándolo de la manera más evidente posible

-Sí, sí, claro, ya lo había encargado, ¿a qué hora llegará?

Por Dios, que vergüenza que lo relacionasen con esa mujer que llamaba por teléfono a _quien-sabía-donde_ preguntado por algo que, sencillamente, le tenía sin cuidado

En realidad, todo le importaba un completo carajo en aquel ambiente: los globos, la serpentina, los juegos inflables, y aquellos niños que corrían de un lado a otro como completos dementes

En serio, ¿qué tenía su madre en la cabeza para armar un teatro tan patético?

-¡No es posible! Se supone que ya debería estar listo… ¡Sí, era un pastel en forma de Ness! Si lo tiene registrado, ¡¿por qué no está aquí?!

Si buscaba reformarse, o expiar sus pecados, estaba haciéndolo de la forma equivocada

_Esa fiesta no iba a cambiar nada, y mucho menos iba a retroceder el tiempo_

Qué manera tan poco inteligente para arruinarle la fecha… claro, no era que su propio cumpleaños le causara alguna emoción significativa, pero que el día fuese usado de pretexto para reunir tanta estupidez, acaba con la minúscula paciencia que decía tener

Si aquella mujer que seguía discutiendo al teléfono tuviera un poco de cerebro, como alguna vez supuso, debió conformarse con memorar la ocasión con un simple comentario

Así, al menos, le hubiera ahorrado aquel frustrante fastidio que ya no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo de recientes 10 años

_No había manera de hacer aquello sin causarle dolor_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! –levantó la voz, a pesar de que no se distinguió por el nivel de ruido en la sala -¡Pagué por ello, y espero el mínimo de eficiencia!… ¿Cómo dice? ¡Por supuesto que no! Iré si es necesario, ¡pero tiene que estar listo!

Miró con desdén el sitio por décima vez en 5 minutos

¿Cómo era posible que la casa hubiese podido llenarse con tantos imbéciles? ¡Si se trataba de un lugar bastante grande! Con un montón de cuartos y de varios pisos, ¿de dónde los había sacado? De una fosa, de un puto basurero que los alimentaba como ratas

_Nunca antes pensó que ese sitio podría ser profanado así_

Todo estaba infestado, vaya, había que encontrar la manera de acabar con esa plaga… pero si soltaba el gas venenoso para tomarlas por sorpresa, su progenitora probablemente también moriría

_No sonaba tan mal como parecía_

-¡Sí, ya se lo dije! Ok, estaré en 15 minutos –colgó estrepitosamente mientras se sobaba la sien; la vio suspirar agotada al tiempo que buscaba su bolso

_Ese bolso que alguna vez pintó de colores con ayuda de ese niño que extrañaba_

Se mordió el labio, distinguiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre

El gas, ¿dónde estaba el gas venenoso…?

-Scott – le llamó de repente; dado que estaba justo en frente, no tuvo posibilidad de escapar – Saldré un rato, ¿sí? Iré por tu pastel – frunció un poco más el ceño, cosa que ella notó con preocupación - ¡No hay problema! Regresaré con él sin falta

-Quisiera que regresaras con otra cosa que un pastel… más bien, _con alguien_

Esa frase fue entendida por ambos

Del mismo modo, a ambos les dolió

-Sé que es difícil para ti no verlos aquí… -desvió la mirada en espera de que eso le diera a entender que no quería escucharla. Falló miserablemente –Para mí tampoco lo es… -suspiró – Intenté que tu padre…

-Ese tipo no es mi padre –interrumpió –Él mismo lo dijo, ¿no?

Percibió esa leve parálisis en la mujer

Había tocado un punto delicado, por supuesto, ¿y qué? No es como si ella estuviera siendo precisamente suave al organizar esa jodida fiesta que le recordaba que ya no tenía una familia

Que ya no lo tenía a él

-Scott, por favor – intentó acariciarle el cabello, pero de un manotazo lo evitó

Quizá estaba siendo injusto por tratarla así…

Sin embargo, no lo pensaba en pos de que por culpa de sus tonterías, y de las de aquel hombre que se fue desde hacía un mes, se lo habían arrebatado

Le habían arrebatado al ser que más quería, a Glen, a su hermanito de ojos verde oliva

-Mira, no es momento para esto – intentó sonreír – Es tu cumpleaños y todos estos niños vinieron a celebrarlo contigo, ¿no es eso bueno?

No, era una completa porquería, escoria que sólo debía ser borrada de la tierra

No conocía ni a la mitad de los que estaban ahí, y por supuesto que ninguno era su amigo

Qué momento para darse cuenta que su propia madre no lo conocía bien

-Hagamos un esfuerzo, ¿te parece? – se rascó la nariz de esa forma que hacía cuando quería ponerse a llorar – Te prometo que si esto sale bien…

No quiso escuchar lo que seguía, porque sin importar la propuesta, ella no cumpliría

No lo hizo cuando prometió que todo estaría bien, en esos días en que las discusiones con su ex padre aumentaron

No lo hizo cuando prometió que los conservaría juntos, a Glen y a él, en el momento en que se plantearon sus custodias en la demanda de divorcio

Y ciertamente no lo hizo al prometer que no perdería a su hermanito cuando aquel sujeto exigió que su "verdadero hijo" se quedara con él

Los adultos eran estúpidos, con sus peleas y gritos, con esas demandas y desprecios

Si en eso se convertiría al crecer, por favor, se enterraría un cuchillo en el cuello

Cualquiera cosa era mejor

-La mamá de Mikkel estará al pendiente de todo, pero tú quedas a cargo – quiso animar – No tardaré mucho, así que diviértete

La vio caminar a la puerta y tomar las llaves del auto, una de las dos cosas que había conseguido quedarse luego de la separación de bienes

¿Sí pudo quedarse con el auto y la casa, pero no con el menor? Que se pudriera ella, su padre, la familia, esa tonta fiesta y esa frase imbécil que soltó antes de irse

¿"Divertirse"? ¿En qué carajo pensaba? Se había vuelto idiota, no había duda

…

Y en medio de ese lugar, sentado en aquel cómo sillón que ahora lo sentía como mierda, recordó con ironía que el año pasado, justo en esa fecha, pensó que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida

No habían hecho nada en especial, ni siquiera una fiesta: mamá cocinó lo que más le gustaba, papá le trajo algunos regalos –entre ellos, su querida gaita- y Glen, con lo apático e indiferente que era –y seguía siendo, esperaba-, le dio un Nessie de madera que talló en unas actividades de la escuela

Sonrió con sarcasmo

¿Qué había tenido eso de especial? Es decir, todo fue tan simple que daban ganas de reírse con la malicia propia de un mocoso insolente de 10 años, como él

Y aun así, aún para el tipo de niño en el que se estaba convirtiendo, era una memoria que guardaba minuciosamente

Moriría cualquiera que la supiese, claro estaba

…

Por eso, en cierto modo, le seguía sabiendo irreal cómo cambió todo en menos de tres meses:

Papá llegó un día de septiembre furioso y le preguntó a su madre si él era su hijo… por supuesto, personalmente no le encontró sentido a la cuestión… al menos, no hasta que le hicieron exámenes de sangre y se comprobó "científicamente" que su papá no era tal

Entre las discusiones que escuchó –imposible no hacerlo con esos gritos-, supo que su madre estaba embarazada de otro cuando se casaron…

Aunque intentó muchas disculpas, pretextos, los "_sé que te engañé, pero te amo de verdad_", su "padre" no soportó la idea de que le hubiese visto la cara de imbécil tantos años… es que, en serio, no habría manera de sospecharlo dado que era el vivo retrato de su madre: pelirrojo, ojos verde botella, piel blanca y una sonrisa prepotente que dejaba como idiota a medio mundo

Nada de eso sirvió al final: exigió el divorcio, despreció a la inconsolable mujer y lo desconoció a él, gritándole con todas sus letras "_Tú no eres mi hijo_"

Dolió, eso no lo negaba… empero, no tanto como lo que siguió

Dado que también le hicieron las pruebas a Glen –nadie culpaba al hombre de sospechar que igual era el producto de una infidelidad-, resultó que él sí era su descendencia legítima, y como tal, exigió que permaneciera a su lado y no con "_esa mujerzuela y su bastardo_"

Él ganó la custodia. Ella no pudo hacer nada. Y él, como un jodido mocoso inútil, no pudo evitar que los separaran

No pudo quedarse con su hermanito como alguna vez juró… vamos, ni siquiera podía estar cerca: en la demanda, como condición de ceder la casa, "papá" pidió que su madre renunciara al derecho de verlo

Y la muy puta renunció…

…

Era arriesgado suponer que Glen también lo extrañaba, pero le hacía bien pensarlo… y por lo menos, contaba con un par de señales para saber que nada cambió entre ellos con aquellos acontecimientos: antes de partir, él le pidió que le tocara una canción con su gaita

Se lo pidió con su característica parsimonia, no obstante… quería pensar que ese casi imperceptible deje de tristeza no fue producto de su imaginación

Cedió a su petición

_¿Cómo no hacerlo?_

…

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida

Total, nadie estaba observando, y ninguno de los presentes había asistido ahí por él

Le arrancaría la lengua a quien afirmara lo contrario

…

Una vez afuera con la facilidad digna de un chimpancé, lo primero que hizo fue aspirar fuertemente la brisa congelada del ambiente

Ya era la temporada de frío en Edimburgo, y aunque faltaba un poco para la nieve, le gustaba así

Era gratificante cómo cortaba el aire, cómo parecía llenar sus pulmones con dagas heladas, o cómo sus manos se ponían tan frías que ya no las llegaba a sentir

Ojala pudieran congelarse otras cosas

…

No era un niño tan idiota e ingenuo para pensar que podría huir, alejarse y tomar cualquier rumbo ahora que su madre había salido de casa

Por Dios, ¿a dónde podría ir? ¿Con qué dinero? Y después, ¿qué haría? ¿Qué buscaba?

No era rendirse, sino ser consciente de lo inútil que todavía era

Si no podía hacer nada con eso aún, al menos se esforzaría por crecer grande, fuerte, imperioso y con magnificencia, sin parecerse en lo absoluto a esos adultos imbéciles que no sabían hacer nada real con sus existencias

Naturalmente, eso no hacía menos tentador echarse a correr, coger algo de dinero y tomar el primer autobús hacia Glasgow, la ciudad a la que se había mudado su hermanito luego del divorcio; ya vería cómo encontrarlo, pediría ayuda si era necesario, total, de algo tenía que servir ser un niño todavía y aparentar cierta inocencia frente a policías tontos. Lo convencería de que se escaparan juntos y así, con las ilusiones propias de un infante, lograrían salir adelante

Se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente

Eso último había sonado muy mal y cursi, sobre todo tratándose de él

…

No, lo más realista y práctico que podía hacer en esos momentos, era apresurarse a crecer y convertirse en un hombre irresistible, inteligente, astuto, y con la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que le placiera

La única ley sería la suya, era seguro… pero faltaba tiempo para eso

Suspiró

…

Terminó sentándose en una helada banca del parque más cercano, uno en el que solía jugar con el de ojos oliva y donde vivieron aventuras intrépidas: fueron desde caballeros de las cruzadas, hasta temidos piratas que asaltaron el barco de Mikkel y robaron sus dulces…

…

Se decía que cuando cumplías años… que cuando el pastel estaba en frente con las velas encendidas, el festejado podía pedir un deseo. Cualquiera

Se decía que se haría realidad sin importar las consecuencias y que con eso, con esa petición fiel, el festejado podría ser feliz

Él tenía un deseo, sólo uno… y no era demasiado complicado, así que jamás se lo confiaría a una estúpida creencia formada por adultos viles y niños ingenuos

Si algo se haría realidad, sería por su propia mano, de la forma que quisiera y que daría un resultado que le brindarían lo que la mal palabra "felicidad" quería transmitir

…

Pero a esas alturas… quizá no sonaría demasiado mal si… intentaba creer, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –escuchó de pronto una voz a la que, en verdad, no quiso prestar verdadera atención. Sólo supo que era de un niño, nada más

-No te importa –respondió con agresión mientras miraba a otro lado, evitando siquiera observar al impertinente que osó interrumpirlo – Lárgate

-Lo haré cuando deba

-¡Deberías hacerlo ahora! –gritó - ¡¿Es que eres estúpido?! –sonrió cínico -Vaya que sí, porque de lo contrario, habrías visto que puedo romperte la cara de un golpe

-Estás de muy mal humor

-¡Oh, qué inteligente observación! –escupió a un lado – Lárgate, hazlo ahora que te dejo escapar

-Sabía que tenías gustos peculiares, pero no que lastimar a alguien sería tu más grande idea para celebrar tu cumpleaños

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! - ¿era algún idiota de la fiesta? Oh, qué suerte, en verdad lo golpearía - ¡Vete a la…!

-Al único lugar al que iré será a Glasgow, Scott… - interrumpió, logrando que se detuviera en seco – Y si vine desde tan lejos, al menos deberías mirarme a la cara cuando pretendes insultarme

Y eso hizo: tan rápido como pudo, incluso lastimándose el cuello, volteó hacia su interlocutor

…

…

-Buenas tardes, Scott…

-Glen…

No hubo abrazos, ni palabras conmovedoras, y mucho menos una confesión de algún tipo…

Lo único que compartieron para saber que se habían extrañado y que aquella inesperada visita fue lo mejor que les había pasado desde su separación, fue una sonrisa… una leve por parte del menor, una retadora y burlona por la suya

Esa era _su_ forma de comunicarse, una que nadie más entendería y que nunca profanarían

Ya sabía que haría lo posible por crecer rápido e ir por él hasta el fin del mundo, pero al verlo… bueno, sólo digamos que se fortaleció ese cariño que le tenía y que distaba mucho del que se le daba a un hermano

Ya tenía tiempo de haberlo descubierto, empero, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento

-¿Y bien? – continuó luego de unos momentos -¿No vas a terminar de insultarme?

-Sí – sonrió un poco más –"_Vete a la mierda_", hermanito… pero como este lugar una completa mierda, significa que ya llegaste~

-Tú lógica es envidiable

Lo observó sentarse a su lado con naturalidad, con confianza que no le profesaba nadie más… sin embargo…

…

Miró alrededor al darse cuenta de lo evidente

-Glen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó extrañado - ¿No se suponía que no podíamos vernos?

-Así es

-Oh, ¿entonces _tu papá_ –enfatizó con ironía – rompió el acuerdo que él mismo exigió?

-No, sólo yo – metió las manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta – Vine solo

-¿Eh? – le miró auténticamente sorprendido, es decir, ¿cómo había viajado hasta ahí un niño de 8 años? - ¿Cómo llegaste?

-En autobús – respondió como lo más obvio

-¿Cómo lo pagaste?

-Tomé un poco de dinero de papá

-¿En serio? –regresó su sonrisa engreída – No te conocía esas tretas

-Tenía que aprender algo de mi hermano mayor, supongo

… un segundo…

Si vino solo… si robó dinero… ¿significaba que ese sujeto no sabía…?

-Te escapaste, entonces

-Sí

-¡Jah! Y yo que creí que ya lo había visto todo – aún con esa curvatura de labios, se permitió suspirar –Como no creo que hayas venido a proponerme que nos escapemos juntos… debo suponer que no tienes mucho tiempo para quedarte, ¿cierto?

-Cierto – parpadeó con leve curiosidad -Aunque estoy sorprendido, digo, ¿qué haces aquí, si hay una fiesta en tu casa?

-Un circo, querrás decir – dijo con entero desprecio-Creo que estaría mejor en un basurero

-Si tú lo dices

-No importa – se levantó –Ya que estás aquí, vamos a otro lugar

-¿Y mamá? ¿No te dirá nada?

-No está, fue por el estúpido pastel

-Oh, yo quiero

-Debes estar bromeando

-No, en verdad quiero… pero será mejor que no: si me ve, seguro armaría un escándalo

-Tenlo por seguro

-Y además… – exhaló vapor gracias al frío –Quería hablar de algo contigo, por eso vine

-Me ofendes, ¿significa que mi cumpleaños no era el motivo principal?

-Fue el pretexto

Bueno, no importaba qué fuera: nada podía ser tan malo como tener que estar separados por culpa de los adultos… y de algún modo, sentía que ese momento, ese en que Glen le demostró que era importante para él por haberse escapado así, no podría ser arruinado con nada

Volvió a sentarse, aparentando una completa relajación para ocultar que le prestaba su entera atención

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?

-Dime, ¿cómo has estado este tiempo? Desde que no nos vemos…

-Más o menos –no, en realidad había estado muy mal… no era algo que le iba a decir, no señor – La casa se volvió increíblemente grande y con mucho eco… es inevitable no escuchar las discusiones que tiene tu papá con mamá por teléfono

-Entiendo eso

-Y también las veces en que se pone a llorar – suavizó un poco su gesto – Eso no le sirve de nada, pero lo sigue haciendo… supongo que ese fue uno de los pretextos para hacer la fiesta, para "compensarme"

-Papá nunca ha hecho eso… aunque a veces lo he sorprendido observando la foto que nos tomamos en Cardiff

-Sí, como olvidarla: le di una patada en la entrepierna a un mimo

…

-Se siguen queriendo

-Hay cosas más grandes que el amor y la paz, como el orgullo y la justicia – acarició de forma brusca su cabeza –Olvida las esperanzas, ellos no van a volver a estar juntos

-Lo sé… y más con lo que piensa hacer papá

… un nudo se le atoró en la garganta, al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento le erizó la piel

No, no, ¿ahora qué? ¡No podía haber algo más malo que no estar con su hermano!

-Oh, qué miedo –ironizó, intentando relajarse con eso - ¿Qué quiere hacer?

-Pidió una transferencia en su trabajo

-… ¿te vas a mudar? – ojala eso no hubiese sonado tan desesperado como le pareció en su mente – Bueno, no será tan lejos, ¿dónde está su sucursal más apartada? ¿En Londres?

-Sí, pero aquí en Reino Unido… - miró hacia otro lado, cosa que no hacía a menos que no supiese cómo enfrentar lo que diría. Se asustó – A nivel internacional, la que está más alejada es la de Canberra

-¿Es decir…?

-Australia

…

…

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo sólo fue comparable a la ira que lo arrolló de golpe, tan rápido que ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando ya había abrazado a Glen, apretándolo contra sí todo lo que podía ofrecerle ese inútil cuerpo de 10 años; por el movimiento, lo obligó a que ocultara el rostro contra su hombro, y él tuvo el propio cerca de su oreja, de ese cabello cobrizo con toques naranjas que brillaba contra el fulgor de las mañanas soleadas

Lo sintió tensarse. Se sintió temblar contra ese calor familiar

Él tenía un sueño, sólo uno… no era tan complicado ni mucho pedir

_Si era así, ¿por qué no se realizaba?_

-No te irás, ¿entiendes? ¡No puedes! ¡Simplemente no puedes! –susurró en voz baja, pero con envidiable ordenación en su oído – Me tiene sin cuidado qué diablos esté pensando tu padre, ¡pero no puedes! ¡Sabes que no!

…

-Tienes… ¿una mínima idea de lo que pasaría si lo haces?

Él sí, y le aterraba

Le siguió aterrando a pesar de sentir cómo poco a poco el menor subía sus brazos por su espalda, en un intento apenas notable de corresponder el gesto

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente: los años felices, las bromas, los juegos, su particular manera de comunicarse, los mudos sueños que querían realizar uno al lado del otro

Nunca había escuchado de Glen que deseaba pasar la vida junto a él, tampoco algún tipo de cariño diferente al de hermanos… pero estaba seguro, podía apostar todo su vida, que no toleraría estar más lejos de él sin quebrarse

La idea antes descabellada ahora parecía la única solución

-¡Vámonos! –ordenó aún sin moverse –Tomaré algo de dinero y huiremos, ¡podremos refugiarnos unos días con Francis! Está en la ciudad por unos negocios de su madre, ¡con un poco de suerte, accederá a llevarnos a Francia! Y una vez ahí, nos las arreglaremos… podremos trabajar, rentar, ¡qué sé yo! ¡Lo que sea estará bien! – lo abrazó más, si es que era posible –Si se niega, ¡qué importa! ¡Escocia… Reino Unido es muy grande! Viajaremos, nos alimentaremos con lo que encontremos en el bosque… ¿lo entiendes?

…

¿Por qué no le respondía?

-¿Lo entiendes? – repitió – Nosotros tenemos que…

No continuó, ya que con su habitual tranquilidad, el susodicho rompió el abrazo con amabilidad

Antes de intentar algo siquiera, ya estaba extendiéndole un sobre de color amarillo, de aquellos que se cerraba con un pequeño hilo rojo

Interrogó con la mirada, recibiendo la silenciosa petición de que lo leyera…

¿Cómo podía ser más importante un simple sobre en ese momento? ¡Cuando estaba planteando algo tan importante! Que estúpido, ¿no veía lo grave de la situación?

…

El punto, es que con el de ojos oliva nunca nada eran tan sencillo, y menos lo que parecía…

Si lo interrumpió para darle aquello… era digno de ser visto con atención

Procedió a abrirlo, con cuidado y agilidad

…

…

No comprendió absolutamente nada cuando sacó la primera hoja del pequeño bonche

…

Era una… partitura…

Tenía por título "_Cân Cariad y Ddraig_", y el autor era…

-Es una canción que compuse en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto –dijo casi susurrando

Sí, sabía que podía hacer eso, ventajas de tener una inclinación innata por la música… sin embargo…

-… ¿por qué me la muestras en este momento?

-Es una pieza para gaita

-… Repito: ¿por qué me la muestras en este momento? –no quería perder la paciencia, ¡pero estaban perdiendo el tiempo! ¡En vez de planear su escape, hablaban de cosas estúpidas!

-Por favor, estúdiala y tócala de la mejor manera posible –sonrió con un poco más de evidencia, acto que contrastaba con ese vacío de sus pupilas –Cuando la comprendas… cuando lo hagas de verdad, ve por mí a Australia

-¿Qué…? No… ¡No, no! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡Sabes lo que pasará si te vas! ¡TIENES QUE SABERLO!

-Sí

-¡¿Entonces, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO! Se supone… se suponía que nosotros…

…

Mirarlo tan imperturbable le mostró lo obvio: se iría sin importar lo que sucediera… y ni aun golpeándolo, secuestrándolo o haciéndole cualquiera de las cosas que llevaba meses imaginando, lo haría cambiar de parecer

Era terco raras veces, y cuando lo era, había que rendirse, porque nada se conseguiría de él

¿Por qué tuvo que serlo en aquello? En esa situación que ya lo condenaba a la jodida soledad que no toleraba

¿Por qué?

-Claro… ya… -su tono se volvió más sombrío -¿Debo suponer, entonces, que te vas porque también me odias? ¿Igual que tu padre?

-Sabes que no…

…

-Él le dará el aviso a mamá mañana por la tarde, y nuestro vuelo sale ese día por la noche… no permitirá que nos despidamos, por eso quería verte y darte esa pieza

-¡¿Qué es tan importante de esta estúpida canción?! ¡¿Qué tiene como para que hayas venido a burlarte de mí?! ¡Y en este día precisamente! ¡Hubiera sido mejor sólo una jodida llamada y no volvernos a ver nunca!

Lo escuchó suspirar largamente

-Este… ha sido el peor cumpleaños de todos

-… lo sé

A pesar de ser menor que él, Glen podía ser mucho más maduro e impasible que cualquiera adulto que conociese… no podía comprenderlo, simplemente no

-Por favor, entiende esa pieza… -dio media vuelta- Estaré esperándote, Scott

Comenzó a alejarse, hacia la avenida donde quedaba la estación de autobuses

Quiso… deseó… ¡Ir tras él! ¡Golpearlo, secuestrarlo, hacerle todas aquellas cosas que llevaba meses imaginando para que cambiara de parecer! Para que viera que cualquier vida era mejor que estar… tan lejos…

Lo odió. Odió a sus progenitores, pero sobre todo a sí mismo

Sólo era un mocoso de 10 años completamente inútil, incapaz de hacer algo a pesar de su carácter, de su fuerza creciente, de ese cinismo que solía colocarlo como el indiscutible ganador de todo el podrido mundo

De nada le servía todas sus habilidades vandálicas, la forma en que podía manipular a la gente con su inexistente inocencia, la astucia para responder cualquier reto y su indiscutible determinación en conseguir lo deseado, fuera lo que fuera y al costo necesario

Era… tan inútil…

…

Y con ese orgullo herido, de sentirse humillado y burlado, ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza para salir corriendo en su búsqueda cuando desapareció de su campo de visión

Lo único que quedó fue él y ese… sobre…

La canción…

…

Lo tomó de la banca donde la dejó…

…

Probablemente estaba dispuesto a romperla por justicia, por un trato similar y hacer recaer la moneda… pero…

…

Sacó una vez más la primera hoja, aunque un poco más para ver las notas…

Descubrió que debajo de los pentagramas había una letra…

Esa canción tenía letra…

…

…

…

Y lo entendió… al menos una parte…

Aquello… sería lo más cercano a la sinceridad que tendría de su hermano… quizá la única prueba de que no era un malnacido bastardo que sólo quería burlarse de él

También podía llegar a sentir y a desear…

Lo que deseaba de primera instancia… con todo lo que se habían dicho… tal vez era que… creciera

Que ambos crecieran…

Recordó entonces esa petición de tocar esa pieza en cuanto se volvieran a ver

Prácticamente le estaba rogando lo mismo que aquella vez que se mudó con su papá

…

Él no se estaba jactando de la situación

No escogió el día de su cumpleaños para expresar eso por mero azar

No le ofreció compañía sólo porque sí

Tenía un motivo… muchos, probablemente… tal vez toda la vida no le serviría para averiguarlos, no obstante, él lo estaría esperando, se lo dijo…

Le probó que era importante para él

…

Glen, imbécil, ¿no había manera de demostrarlo de otro modo? ¿Tenía que ponerle esas condiciones para estar juntos? Maldito él y sus complicadas maneras de llevar las cosas

… pero claro, lo veía así porque sólo tenía 10 años

Todavía era un niño…

…

Sin embargo, no lo sería todo el tiempo

Nada había cambiado realmente, los objetivos eran los mismos: crecer, volverse imperioso e irresistible, madurar antes que nadie

Aplicar únicamente su ley en el mundo

…

No estaba conforme. No le agradaba la idea de tenerlo tan lejos y quien sabía por cuánto tiempo. No en compañía de una madre que aún no sabía qué hacer consigo misma, y la repetición de fiestas que le restregaban sus frustraciones

El de ojos oliva estaba haciendo las cosas a su modo, y no le agradaba simplemente ser arrastrado… pero lo aceptaría, porque quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo

Y en cuanto se volvieran a ver, cuando hubiese vencido aquel reto con creces, nunca más lo dejaría escapar

Nunca

…

…

Cerrando con atención el sobre, lo colocó bajo el brazo y caminó de regreso a casa…

Probablemente ya había llegado su madre y estaba buscándolo como loca…

Lo haría cortar ese horrendo pastel y aparentar que aquello le importaba, que conocía a esos estúpidos mocosos y que se emocionaría por los obsequios recibidos

No tenía paciencia, y mucho menos para fingir que sí…

Era la tarea de un adulto comportarse de acuerdo a la ocasión, empero

Tendría la oportunidad de iniciar sus prácticas con algo en verdad molesto, que coincidencia

…

No importaba en tanto tendría oportunidad de leer la canción con calma y empezar a practicarla, estudiarla como nunca lo hizo antes con algo

…

Y todo aquello lo decidió en su cumpleaños número 10, el 30 de noviembre, el día de San Andrés

No era el mejor que recordaba, y no tendría inconveniente en pensar que era el peor que había tenido… pero al menos significó mucho

Tomó una decisión

_Debía apresurarse para ir por Glen lo más pronto posible_

Algo así no podía ser malo en lo absoluto

Claro que no


End file.
